


Selfie!

by Kya_Six



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reita being Reita, Ruki!Selfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kya_Six/pseuds/Kya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki's selfies skills are a thing to cherish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhao_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhao_Lee/gifts).



The fans often asked Ruki to show his face more, something that they all enjoyed seeing, but rarely ever received except on the very - _very_ \- odd and, safe to say, special occasion that he did post a picture of himself.

Today was one such day that Ruki felt particularly happy, eager to share his pre-live excitement with the fans. Which meant taking new pictures. Backstage. In the presence of others.

That, of course, didn't bother Ruki so much, finding himself a comfortable spot with sufficient lighting, despite the cluster of people in the make-room, including his bandmates, to take pictures adequate enough to show his fans.

 

  
Even while having his ears talked off by the leader of their humble quintet, it didn't go unnoticed by Reita how Ruki posed for his phone's camera on the other side of the room. He found it utterly adorable, all the faces and positions Ruki was making, smirking at how cute the little vocalist could be.

Reita excused himself courtly from his current conversation with Kai, the drummer agreeing and mentioning he needed to find their guitarists anyway, before making his way to the other side of the room where the smaller man was, hands clasped behind his back innocently.

While Ruki was distracted with his phone, pouting cutely at the camera for his next selfie, Reita took the opportunity to lean down and kiss the vocalist's puffed-out lips, just as Ruki had hit the button to capture the picture.

Their lips pressed together, just a touch, causing a yelp to sound from the back of Ruki's throat, and Reita smiled smugly against the other's mouth at the sound of both the smaller and the camera snapping, indicating the picture had been taken.

Before the vocalist could yell at him (or at least scold him), Reita stood and moved away quickly, dodging a slap that was meant to meet his arm, and running off to the other side of the room, leaving a very flustered and flabbergasted vocalist sputtering curses and _"Suzuki Akira's"_ behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this the night of the Shikkoku finale when Ruki graced us with those 2 gorgeous selfies, and all with help from Zhao_Lee xD


End file.
